My Most Precious Person
by Hungry Kimchi
Summary: [AU] A different story with Rika telling us her point of view.


_My name is Rika. I am the founder of Rika's Fundraising Association or RFA. Together with my fiancé, V, we both led this group with our members Jumin, Zen, Jaehee, Yoosung, Saeyoung and Saeran. Our group hosts extravagant parties that invite various elites in the country. All proceeds would go to various charities group to assist them in any way possible. This is the vision I had for RFA, however, that is not all. I made this group for personal reasons and for that, I pray for your understanding but not for your forgiveness._

 _When this group started, what I wanted was to help people around me and make sure that they all have a chance of a normal life. A life that was taken from me as a child. You see, I got adopted when I was 16 years old. My adoptive parents were careful around me, I guess because they knew the incident before I was in their home. This story is something I haven't shared with anyone yet because if I did, the person dearest to me would be in danger and I cannot let that happen. If you're reading this, then there's a chance that I am already gone from this world so I ask of you, to please protect that person in my place. Please protect that person since I cannot do it anymore. Please make sure that that person will live a happy and long life. If you could do that for me, then I will be eternally grateful._

 _The person that I want you to protect is my little sister, Lulu. She's a few years younger than me and I cherish her more than life itself. She may no longer remember me but that's fine. If that helps her to become happy, then I don't mind being forgotten, however, if she does remember me, then I would be very happy. She was so young when were separated. I remember how her small hands grabbed on my skirt as she was taken away to her new adoptive family but little did I know what horrors awaited her there._

 _I don't know where to begin, so I'll start from what I know. Our mother was a rising singer from Sweden. She came to Korea for a short vacation with her friends and that's where she met our father. Our father was a very famous producer in Korea. They both fell in love and secretly got married. Our mother had to change her nationality to Korean and they both decided to live for the rest of their lives here. 2 years after their marriage and I was born to their family. I remember their smiling faces as my father would write songs for our mother and she would sing it for us. It even got better when, my little sister was born. She had my father's beautiful black hair and my mother's gentle green eyes. When I saw for the first time, I instantly fell in-love with her and would do anything to protect her. I was only 5 years old during that time but as we grew up together, my love for her grew stronger. Unfortunately for me, I was born physically weaker than my sister but I wasn't envious of her or anything. It did make a me feel a bit left out but my love for her was greater so I didn't mind it… at first._

 _Our beloved father was mugged and the suspect was never captured. My father died from the attack and my mother was never the same. Her smile disappeared but she knew her duty to us, her children so she couldn't give up just yet. She wanted to go back to her country but since her marriage, it was difficult, more so that she wasn't fluent with the Korean language. Do you know about those love birds that when one dies, the other one would follow? I guess that's what happened to her too. Our poor mother, cried in her death bed, apologizing to me and my sister as she took her last breath. That is how my sister and I ended up in an orphanage._

 _We stayed there for a few years until a family showed interest in my sister and I. When they heard that I was physically weak, they withdrew their offer to adopt me and only wanted my sister. I completely understood that caring for a child with health issues is a problem but my sister was different. She was healthy so I allowed them to take her and leave me alone. I remembered what I told her back then and I wish I had said more had I known it would be the last time. I was 12 years old when we got separated and she was only 5 years old. I really wanted to keep in touch with her but the orphanage said that Lulu needed time to adjust to her new family. That was my mistake, I believed them._

 _At age 16, I was finally adopted. The family that took me in were kind but they weren't exactly warm and welcoming either. I am not sure why they decided to adopt me but I am still grateful for what they did. It was a bit late but I managed to live my life normally for some time. I met people and eventually fell in-love. I was grateful for the opportunity, however, I still had that longing in my heart. I wanted to see my little sister again. I founded RFA to help such families who were in similar situations like mine and to offer assistance in orphanages like the one I used to live in._

 _When I visited that old place, I was overwhelmed with nostalgia. I talked to the current head of the orphanage and begged them to at least tell me about my sister. I just wanted reassurance that she was happy and well. They eventually agreed and told me, however, I wasn't prepared for their answer. My sister wasn't adopted by a family but was actually adopted by a research facility under the military and government. I begged the orphanage for more information but they couldn't tell me. I panicked and started looking for other information, ANY information and I remembered… Saeyoung and Saeran. I knew, it was dangerous and I apologize for putting them in any harm but I just couldn't sit still not doing anything. I… I used RFA to search for my sister. I started inviting more powerful guests, made it more extravagant, made it more exclusive so more elites would want to join. And then finally, I finally found someone._

 _He was a researcher, a retired scientist who used to work in the military. He mentioned about a top secret project called Venus. I felt my entire body tense as I listened to him talk about it. The research was about making spies out of women, beautiful women with extraordinary talents. My sister not only was extremely beautiful but had my mother's singing voice. She was the perfect match. I continued to ask him, just trying to find anything that might point out to my sister and he mentioned that they brought in a lot of girls, however, there was one that was more successful than the others. She had black hair and green eyes, something that is quite uncommon and that is why they didn't experiment on her much. They wanted her to be the one that would succeed the project, however, even she, failed. He didn't say anything more after that._

 _When he said it failed, I refused to accept it. My sister was only 5 years old when they took her and I couldn't accept the fact that she only had 5 years of normal life. I started to search again like a mad woman. V noticed my obsession and started asking but it was too dangerous. The enemy was the national government. I didn't want to risk him so I would always smile and tell him it was okay, but we both knew it wasn't. I searched and searched. Minutes turned to hours, hours to days, days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and months turned to years, but there was nothing. Nothing about Project Venus. They cleaned up their tracks very well. I wanted to ask help from Saeyoung and Saeran but I know they would ask more information, so I didn't dare. V was different though, he would stand between me and my search so I had no choice but tell him about my sister, my sweet sister. I am sorry, if V didn't tell you. I didn't want him to risk any of you because, RFA is my family and I loved you all so very much._

 _Eventually, in another party that RFA hosted, another retired researcher was there. He gave me access to some old data about Project Venus. I was very happy because I thought I could finally meet my sister after so long. Ever since I found out about what happened, I've been meaning to apologize to her. When I accessed the data, it was too late, it managed to track me down and the government was after me. They knew who I am but I also knew what Project Venus was. It was trap but I don't regret it. After finding out about it, I quickly wrote a short note, placed it on a box with my phone to RFA in hopes it would reach my sister and had it sent out right away, hoping that it would reach my sister. I knew that the chances of us meeting would be very slim but I am hoping that we can still meet and be a family again, along with RFA._

 _My darling sister, I've longed to be with you again. I long to be your big sister again. I long to be your family once more. If fate would allow us, please come home to me. I would like to introduce you to our new family. V is my fiancé but he can also be your big brother. He's very reliable and gentle. Jumin is an heir to a very rich family. He may seem apathetic and sometimes cold but he's actually very genuine with everything he does. Zen is the incarnation of Narcissus or something like that but he's very loyal and would do anything to protect the people important to him. He is a bit playful and he also fights a lot with Jumin but I think they get along very well. Speaking of loyalty, there's the Choi twins that follows V's every instruction right to the letter. The older one is Saeyoung and the younger one is Saeran. They seem a bit weird but they're really nice. Yoosung is my cousin from my adoptive family. He should be a little older than you but he's like a little kid. He likes to play games a lot so I hope that when you two meet you would get along. And then there Jaehee. She's very professional and may seem mature but I know she hides her insecurities. I hope that we could all meet and enjoy the RFA party after I find you._

 _Lulu, my sweet, precious little sister. Your big sister will find you and bring you home, so until then, please stay safe. I love you, from the moment you were born as my little sister, I love you._

I didn't know how to react after reading such letter covered in dried blood. I fell down on my knees, hugged the letter to my chest and screamed out that angry scream that had been stuck in my heart for the longest time.

"RIKAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **\- BAD ENDING -**

* * *

Author Notes:

I have always loved Rika's character in the game but I was not fond of the situation she was in. I can understand her faults I just wanted a different view of her and much deeper connection on the MC and her. I have considered making this longer in the future and I am currently making chapter one while I have my time. I will possibly post the rest when I do finish everything because I don't want to post unfinished works here. Any thoughts about this version of Rika I would like to hear. Thank you. ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/


End file.
